I Gotta Go My Own Way
by alissa753
Summary: Jake is being an egoistical jerk. Miley wants to break up with him. She doesn't know how, so she just comes out and says it. He doesn't undertand what she's saying. When he finally understands what she's telling him, how will he react? Can they be friends


A/N: Hey guys? How's it going? I haven't written much lately. I was in the mood for a oneshot, so I decided to try something new. I've never written a songfic before, so this is new to me. If you don't like it, sorry, but I did my best.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Hannah Montana or I Gotta Go My Own Way?

* * *

_I gotta say what's on my mind,  
Something about us doesn't seem right.  
These days, life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
Somehow the plan is always rearranged.  
_

What am I going to say?

'Jake, you're an egoistical jerk, I want to break up'?

Even though it's true, I don't want to be rude. If I said that, I'd be just about as big of a jerk as him. I can't keep going out with him though. He always changes our plans because of movie premieres, filming, and meetings. That's not the only reason, though. I don't feel any connection between us. I don't feel sparks. I just don't feel anything between us anymore.

Okay, well here it goes . . .

_It's so hard to say,  
but I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...  
_

"Jake, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, Miles. What's up?" he replied.

"Um, this is really hard to say. But, I have to tell you something important." I said.

I hope I'm not being to hard on him. But, life will go on. I mean, he'll be okay.

"Okay. Shoot." He said, looking at me anxiously.

"Jake, I need to move on. I can just tell that we don't belong together. I hope you understand. I need time to sort things out. I have too much homework and family business. I need some alone time," I said. I was trying to sound as nice as possible.

Sure, the whole "I have too much homework and family business thing" was an excuse, but it was true too. By the way, "family business" means "Hannah" stuff.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.  
_

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

I swear, sometimes this boy is more of a donut that Oliver. It was hard enough to say it the first time.

"Jake, whenever we try to go out, you get busy. I get excited, then you call and end up not going. It's too hard to watch everything I believed in, every part of you I loved, to slowly fade away." I said.

"So, I don't make every date, I still don't understand what you're saying," he said.

_I'm leaving today  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...  
_

"Jake, I need to let go. I have other responsibilities, and it's too much for me. The more you let me down, the more depressed I become. When I'm depressed, I can't focus. It's too much for me." I say, hoping he'll understand.

"Let go of what? I don't get it. Girls are too complicated." He said.

_I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
_

"Jake, I need to let go of you. You're dragging me down. I don't deserve this, let alone belong in this situtaion. I really hope you undertsand. Maybe, we'll belong together in the long run. But for now, I need space. Until you figure out your priorities, we can't be," I said.

"Miley, are you trying to break up with me?" he asked.

Geez, he's slow. But, at least I didn't have to yell at him.

_What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
what about trust?  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.  
What about me?  
What am I supposed to do?  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
_

"Yes, Jake," I said and sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with our relationship?" he asked.

"Jake I have to go. I have to be home for dinner," I said.

"Miley, wait. What about us? What about everything we've been through?" he asked.

"What about trusting each other? You promised we'd go out at least every other week. You didn't even call me once last month," I replied.

"Miley, I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"Maybe you never meant that, but I still felt it. Did you ever think about my feelings?" I asked, by that point, I felt like crying.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Live your life. Just do it without me." I screamed, then ran away crying.

_I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday.  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

"Miley, wait!" he screamed.

"No, Jake. I've waited too long. I'm leaving you, and moving on. I'm doing this for my dreams, my hope, and my dignity. This is the best thing for me." I said, running even farther.

"Fine, Miley, be that way. But I hope you know that we can't still be friends. It doesn't work. I need to at least keep my pride." He yelled. I could tell he was furious.

I can't believe he said that we can't still be friends. I hate fighting. It always results badly. Even if you make up, you're still left with the memories, the sadness, and the hurt. I just hope I did the right thing.

I did do the right thing. I did what was best for me. Now, I can live without Jake, I can move on and be happy.

I did what was best for me.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? It was my first songfic. I probably wasn't too great, but I tried. So, there you go. 

_:-)Ali_


End file.
